


Memory

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written 5-7-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 5-7-06

The snow clings to his breath like a memory, drifting down out of sight to linger as a cold stain on the dark blue of is uniform. He stares out at the sea, his hands in the pocket of his great coat to keep them warm. There is a harbor in the distance and the lights dance like fairies as the ship bobs and sways with the waves, the ship dancing beneath his feet. 

It is near freezing on the deck and all the men have opted to sleep below crowded in piles for warmth rather than across the washed white deck. He knows there is rum passed around on his orders, double measures for every man to keep the heat in his blood. Hornblower remembers the last wine he had and the blue eyes that had laughed at him over the rim of the glass.

There is a cold inside him more bitter than the one that stings his flesh like the whip of the cat, that slices through him like a sharpened sword hungry for blood. He swallows hard and turns to face the Lieutenant whose name he does not care to learn just yet, who with blue eyes and blond hair looks far too much like what Horatio has left behind.


End file.
